Credits for Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Opening credits ;Starring: * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * DeForest Kelley ; Co-Starring: * James Doohan * Walter Koenig * George Takei * Nichelle Nichols ; Also Starring: * Bibi Besch * Merritt Butrick as David * Paul Winfield as Terrell ;Introducing: * Kirstie Alley as Saavik ;And Starring: * Ricardo Montalban as Khan ;Executive Consultant: * Gene Roddenberry ;Music Composed By: * James Horner ;Edited By: * William P. Dornisch ;Production Designer: * Joseph R. Jennings ;Director Of Photography: * Gayne Rescher, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Harve Bennett ;Based On Star Trek Created By: * Gene Roddenberry ;Screenplay By: * Jack B. Sowards ;Story By: * Harve Bennett * And Jack B. Sowards ;Produced By: * Robert Sallin ;Directed By: * Nicholas Meyer Closing credits ;Cast: * Kirk: William Shatner * Spock: Leonard Nimoy * McCoy: DeForest Kelley * Scotty: James Doohan * Chekov: Walter Koenig * Sulu: George Takei * Uhura: Nichelle Nichols * Carol: Bibi Besch * David: Merritt Butrick * Terrell: Paul Winfield * Saavik: Kirstie Alley * Khan: Ricardo Montalban * Preston: Ike Eisenmann * Jedda: John Vargas * Kyle: John Winston * Beach: Paul Kent * Cadet: Nicholas Guest * Madison: Russell Takaki * March: Kevin Sullivan * Crew Chief: Joel Marstan * Bridge Voice: Teresa E. Victor * Radio Voice: Dianne Harper * Radio Voice: David Ruprecht * Computer Voice: Marcy Vosburgh ;Stunts: * Steve Blalock * Janet Brady * Jim Burk * Diane Carter * Tony Cecere * Ann Chatterton (Augment) * Gary Combs * Gilbert Combs * Jim Conners * Bill Couch, Sr. * Bill Couch, Jr. * Eddy Donno * John Eskobar * Allan Graf * Chuck Hicks * Tommy J. Huff * Hubie Kerns, Jr. * Paula Moody * Tom Morga (''Enterprise'' crewman/ Workman in space) * Beth Nufer * Mary Peters * Ernest Robinson * John Robotham * Kim Washington * Mike Washlake * George Wilbur ;Associate Producer: * William F. Phillips ;Costume Designer: * Robert Fletcher ;Unit Production Manager: * Austen Jewell ;First Assistant Director: * Douglas E. Wise ;Second Assistant Director: * Richard Espinoza ;Art Director: * Mike Minor ;Set Decorator: * Charles M. Graffeo ;Camera Operator: * Craig Denault ;First Camera Assistant: * Catherine Coulson ; Second Camera Assistant: * Tom Connole ; Sound Mixer: * Jim Alexander ; Boom: * Patrick Clark ; Recordist: * Mark S. Server ; Wardrobe Supervisors: * James Linn * Agnes G. Henry ; Wardrobe: * Kimon Beazlie * Joseph Markham * Robin Michel Bush ;Make-Up Artists: * Werner Keppler * James L. McCoy ;Hairstylist: * Dione Taylor ;Script Supervisor: * Mary Jane Ferguson ;Special Effects Supervisor: * Bob Dawson ;Special Effects: * Edward A. Ayer * Martin Becker * Gary F. Bentley * Fred Brauer * Peter G. Evangelatos * William Purcell * Harry Stewart ;Additional Special Lighting Effects: * Sam Nicholson ;Gaffer: * Romolo Acquistapace ;Best Boy: * Charles Langham * Murphy Wiltz ;Key Grip: * Gene Griffith ;Second Grip: * Tom James ;Dolly Grip: * Don Whipple ;Crane Operator: * Gary L. Jensen ;Property Master: * Joe Longo ;Assistant Property Master: * Charles C. Eguia ;Lead Man: * Michael Friedman ;Swing Gang: * Michael C. Gian * John Graffeo ;Construction Coordinator: * Al DeGaetano ;Set Designers: * Daniel Gluck * Daniel E. Maltese ;Graphic Designer: * Lee Cole ;Transportation Coordinator * Mike McDuffee ;Transportation Captain * Rick Valencia ;Transportation Co-Captain * Howard Davidson ;Stunt Coordinator * Bill Couch ;Craft Service * Terry Ahern ;Set Security * Jeff Melichar ;Unit Publicist * Edward Egan ;Still Photographer * Bruce Birmelin ;Assistant Editors * John A. Haggar * Christopher L. Koefoed * Vicky Witt ;Supervising Sound Editors * Cecelia Hall * George Watters II ;Sound Effects Editors * Teresa Eckton * Michael Hilkene * John Kline * Jim Siracusa * Curt Schulkey ;Special Sound Effects * Alan Howarth ;Additonal Sound Effects * Eugene Finley ;Loop Editors * Jack Keath * Cliff Bell, Jr. ;Music Editor * Robert Badami ;Orchestrations * Jack Hayes ;Scoring Mixer * Dan Wallin, Record Plant Scoring ;Re-Recording Mixers * Ray West, CAS * David J. Hudson * Mel Metcalf ;Casting * Mary V. Buck ;Technical Advisor * Dr. Richard Green ;Title Design: * Don Kracke * Rodger Johnson ;Vulcan Translation * Marc Okrand ;Assistant to the Producers * Deborah Arakelian ;Special Visual Effects Produced at Industrial Light & Magic, a Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. ;Special Visual Effects Supervisors * Jim Veilleux * Ken Ralston ;Effects Cameramen * Don Dow * Scott Farrar ;Camera Operator * Stewart Barbee ;Assistant Camera Operators * Selwyn Eddy III * David Hardberger * Robert Hill * Mike Owens * Michael Santy ;Optical Photography Supervisor * Bruce Nicholson ;Optical Printer Operators * David Berry * Keneth Smith * Mark Vargo * John Ellis * Donald Clark ;Optical Line-up * Thomas Rosseter * Ed Jones * Ralph Gordon ;Optical Laboratory Technicians * Tim Geideman * Duncan Myers * Bob Chrisoulis ;General Manager, ILM * Tom Smith ;Production Supervisor * Patricia Rose Duignan ;Production Coordinator * Warren Franklin ;Matte Painting Artist * Chris Evans * Frank Ordaz ;Matte Photography * Neil Krepela ;Matte Photography Assistant * Craig Barron ;Supervising Modelmaker * Steve Gawley ;Modelmakers * William George * Sean Casey * Larry Tan * Jeff Mann * Steve Sanders * Brian Chin * Bob Diepenbrock * Mike Fulmer ;Model Electronics * Marty Brenneis ;Animation Supervisor * Samuel Comstock ;Animators * Kim Knowlton * Scott Caple * Jim Keefer * Kathryn Lenihan * Judy Elkins * Jay Davis Additional Animation Visual Concepts Engineering ;Supervising Effects Editor * Arthur Repola ;Effects Editor: * Peter Amundson ;Computer Database Management * Malcom Blanchard ;Computer Graphics * Loren Carpenter * Ed Catmull * Pat Cole * Rob Cook * Tom Duff * Robert D. Poor * Thomas Porter * William Reeves * Alvy Ray Smith ;Starfield Effects and Tactical Displays by: * Evans & Sutherland, Digistar System and Evans & Sutherland, Picture System ** Brent Watson ** Steve McAllister ** Neil Harrington ** Jeri Panek ;Molecular Computer Graphics by * Computer Graphics Laboratory, University of California, San Francisco ** Dr. Robert Langridge ;Still Photographer * Terry Chostner ;Still Lab Technicians * Roberto McGrath * Kerry Nordquist ;Supervising Stage Technician * T.E. Moehnke ;Stage Technicians * Dave Childers * Harold Cole * Dick Dova * Bobby Finley III * Patrick Fitzsimmons * Edward Hirsh * John McCleod * Peter Stolz ;Pyrotechnics * Thaine Morris ;Equipment Coordinator * Wade Childress ;Ultra High Speed Camera * Bruce Hill Productions ;Assistant to Tom Smith * Kyle Turner ;Travel Arrangements * Kathy Shine ;Grateful Acknowledgment is made to: * The National Aeronautics & Space Administration :and * The Jet Propulsion Laboratory ;Video Displays by: * The Burbank Studios ;Video Supervisor * Hal Landaker ;Chief Engineer * Alan Landaker ;Additional Computer Graphics furnished by * Los Alamos National Laboratory ;Additional Optical Effects by * Modern Film Effects ;Theme from ''Star Trek'' Television Series * Music by Alexander Courage ;Filmed in * Panavision® ;Sound by * Glen Glenn ;Color by * Movielab Wrath of Khan, The es:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (créditos) it:Crediti per Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan